The Heart and the Careless
by Padaleckiluv
Summary: Bella Swan is new in school and everyone convinces her Edward Cullen is the 'bad boy'. However, there are secrets he's been hiding just to protect himself. Why is it that he doesn't care? Can Bella love him and trust him fully?
1. Chapter 1

_** Soooo...New story. Idk, seemed kind of boring to me so far, but it's based off of a true story from my life, and I knew I needed to write it down to relieve stress and what better way! I hope you guys enjoy it! **_

_** If you find grammar mistakes then I'm sorry! I'm not too good with commas either :/ Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>She sucked in a deep breath and looked at me hurt with tears in her eyes. <em>

_"Edward," she whispered, tracing the lines on my wrist. My heart pounded in my chest and I regretted every moment with that blade. Her tears cascaded down her face and on my arm. They seared in my wounds, but I deserved it._

_"You promised," she choked with a quivering voice._

_"I know. I lied to you," I said quietly._

**EPOV**

I never liked chocolate cake. The thick, rich frosting would leave my mouth sticky and gross, but light and whipped frosting was dissatisfying. And the cake itself, well, the store brands were too sugary and if it was homemade it was rare that it wouldn't be dry.

My mother would make the _worst _chocolate cakes ever for my birthdays. I suppose she thought I enjoyed them deep down, even when I told her they were disgusting, so she just continued to make them all the way up until my 15th birthday. But that was how my mother was; she wouldn't listen to me and always though she knew what was best. Like when she decided that what I _really _wanted for Christmas were some nice, harmless bubbles when I really wanted a skateboard and a pair of Puma's.

My father was no better. He was pretty absent in my life because of his job. You know, one of _those _parents. I think he secretly wanted me to be a girl and didn't know how to act around me. Things were different when he was a teenager, though. His parents had sent him to a prep school and rarely interacted with him so he never had a father influence. My dad didn't stop my mother from controlling my life, however, which is why things got so bad in high school.

Freshman year I began getting really irritated with people. My mother was calling all the time, making sure I wasn't skipping classes, and I was just getting sick of it. People left me alone much of the time because of my snippiness, but I didn't care much. I didn't care much for people in general.

Then in sophomore year, things got worse. My father left my mother and she thought now she had to protect me more now than ever. I was homeschooled and told that I wasn't allowed to have relationships with anyone because they would hurt me in the end and it would ruin my life. My mom had truly lost it and I refused to be homeschooled anymore when I started my Junior year.

I ended up in the same mundane school, Forks High School, with the same mundane people that had changed only a little. They still avoided me, but because it was such a tiny school (graduating class of 100), the many rumors of what happened to me last year swarmed until I was the 'bad boy' in school. Through the telephone I had truly become someone different from who I really was, just a normal, geeky boy who had a fucked up life like the rest of them.

And you know what? I didn't care, because when I was at school, I had a better identity than when I was home. I welcomed this persona because it let me feel less miserable about myself.

I never liked science. My strong point was in the arts. Music was my passion and I enjoyed writing music for my piano. Science made me question so much. Where did we come from? If the universe is expanding, what are we expanding into? I liked concrete answers, and music had all of that to offer. Especially classical music which is what I enjoyed most. There was a beginning filled with questions and danger, then a rising action with hope that it can be answered, then a resolution where it all mellows out and you feel satisfied that you understand now. It is just the feeling it brings, that you know your questions are answered.

But science…science was disappointing.

I had been forced to take AP Biology with Mr. Banner, but I refused to do work in that class. I would sit in my seat, next to an empty seat that was supposed to be my partner, but no one wanted to deal with me, and I was just sit and day dream of a better life.

It was early February and it was snowing pretty heavily outside. Not uncommon for Washington. The sun was bright, but the air had a fierce bite that nipped you as soon as you stepped out the door.

I walked into Mr. Banner's class with my earbuds in. He was writing something about mitosis on the board and didn't realize I was a minute late. As I made my way towards my desk in the middle, I froze for a second.

There was a girl in my seat.

I didn't want to be rude and shove her off saying 'What do you think you're doing? _I _sit here!' But it was slightly annoying. When I got up to the table, I stood for a second and we shared eye contact.

She must've been new because of her gorgeous sun-kissed skin (everyone in Forks was pale) and deer-in-headlights chocolate brown eyes that looked at me in confusion. Her dark brown hair that was over one shoulder hid her full chest and part of her slim waist. It glistened from the light in the window, and for a moment, I thought I was dazzled.

I yanked the earbuds out of my ears and slowly took the seat next to mine…the one she occupied.

She parted her full lips and said, "I-I'm sorry. Am I in your seat?" She looked at me with worry.

"Yes," was all I said.

"I'm so sorry. You can have it back…"

"It's fine. I'll sit there tomorrow," I said smoothly, leaning back in my seat and folding my arms. She faced back front, but I secretly stared at her from the corner of my eye. I had to admit how attractive this girl was. Compared to the rest of Forks, she had the body of a woman. I liked that.

Mr. Banner cleared his throat and spotted me, meaning he knew I was late again. He didn't say anything about that and instead said, "Everyone, before class starts I want to introduce our new student so you'll pay attention to me for the rest of the class and not her."

Harsh. But true.

"This is Isabella Swan," he said.

"It's Bella," she interrupted. He nodded, "Yes, this is Isabella. She's moved from Arizona and with be with us for the rest of the year. Edward, meet your new lab partner."

_Fucking terrific._ I thought. She didn't seem so thrilled either. Maybe she had heard those stories about me…

As class started, Mr. Banner told her what we had been working on, and now it was time to do a lab.

She turned to me and sighed, "I'll have to be honest with you. I'm not very good at Biology. I was forced by my mother to take this class."

I smiled a little, "Me too. But don't expect me to pick up your slack. I never do anything."

She scoffed, "I wish life were that easy." Bella pulled the microscope towards her, since we were required to look at some phases of mitosis in the lense.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"If I did nothing I would fail the class. My mother would kill me. So I have to at least try, and if that doesn't work, there's always bullshitting," she grinned at me. I raised my eyebrow.

"I don't even care about my grades that much. So, I'm sorry if I drag you down, but I don't really want to help." I said. Her grin diminished and she nodded slowly. I felt bad for disappointing her, but I didn't want to lie.

It was silent, and I watched her for a moment as she did her work. Her eyes and hair reminded me of chocolate. Rich, and thick. Like chocolate cake.

"I'm Edward," I said, "Edward Cullen."

"I'm Bella," she said, her eye glued to the lense.

"I know," I replied. She looked at me and blushed a little.

"As long as you don't call me Isabella. I've been correcting people all day. I really hate that name. it makes me sound old," she gave a disgusted look and I chuckled.

"I think it's old fashioned, not old." I replied. In fact, it sounded very beautiful.

"I guess. I just don't enjoy it very much. It's what my mother calls me," she said with a bit of a bite. I assumed she didn't like her mother. We had more in common than I thought.

"Don't worry. I'll call you Bella," I said. She smiled with relief and continued with her work.

We chatted some more and I had to admit, I enjoyed it. And there weren't many things I enjoyed. She had a light and dry sense of humor. Like chocolate cake.

The bell rang after she had finished with her work and she stood up quickly.

"Shit, I didn't look at my schedule," she said, digging into her back.

"What's the problem?" I asked, leaning forward.

"I don't know what class I'm going to," she answered, still searching. Finally she pulled out a pink piece of paper.

"Art," she said, "O-kay. This'll be a fun trip."

"That's all the way across the school. I'll walk you there, I have Musical Theory in that hallway."

"Would you?" She gave me a grateful look and put her stuff in her bags. I nodded and then followed her out of the classroom.

It was a bit odd for people in the hallway, watching me with a girl. But I didn't care. There was nothing I truly _cared _about anymore. Except my music and my car. But I figured I should be nice to her. I'd have to deal with her in Biology, anyway.

"This is art," I said to her when we got to the door.

"Thanks, Edward. I'll see you tomorrow. And don't worry, I'll leave your seat clear," she smiled and walked through the door.

I changed my mind about some things that day. I liked science, and maybe chocolate cake wasn't that bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me whatcha think. keep or no?<strong>


	2. Best Friends

**Thanks for the feedback! Here's chapter 2. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

This place was ridiculous! Snow? Who could live in a place like this!

Ever since I moved in with Charlie, my dad, I've hated the weather. On sunny days, it snowed, foggy days, it snowed, windy, warm days, SNOW!

But I was still happy I moved. Away from my controlling mother. She had such a hard time controlling her life that she decided to give up and make sure that I lived up to my full potential. That's when I couldn't take it anymore and chose to live with my dad in Forks.

It's not so bad besides the awful snow. Charlie gave me car and although it was an old rusty truck, it was just right. I didn't like new things. That wasn't me. My literary preferences were Jane Austin and Charlotte Bronte and the way I dressed wasn't exactly in style.

I knew Forks would be perfect for me because it wasn't over populated like Phoenix was and everything just seemed….old fashioned.

My first day of school was actually not that bad. As my roaring truck pulled into the parking lot, the only spot I could see was next to a bright yellow Porsche. A car that made mine look ghetto. Everyone turned their heads as I made my grand entrance and it made me a bit self-conscious.

Standing by the Porsche was a very short girl with short black, spiky hair and a cute button nose. Her small figure made her look like a pixie. And the way she was all excited and jumping all over this blond haired boy just reinforced that idea. She looked over towards me as my door cranked open. Her eyes lit up like I was an old buddy.

"Hey, you!" She shouted, running up to me.

"Hey…you?" I said. Did I know her?

"You must be Isabella! My dad works at the hospital and knows your dad. Small town, and all. We knew you were going to be here soon!" She clapped like my homecoming was a big event.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"My name's Alice," she pulled me into a hug and I was choked by her brutal strength. This pixie was tough.

"please, just call me Bella," I said.

"I just know we're going to be friends!" she said.

As creepy as it was, I believed her.

She dragged me over to the blond boy.

"This is Jasper, my best friend!" She told me. Just best friend? She looked at him like he was a prime rib.

"Right," was all I said. The Blond boy nodded in my direction and in a southern drawl, welcomed me to Forks. I scoffed and we had a conversation about the terrible weather compared to the south.

"Well, we'd better go. The bell is about to ding," Alice said, grabbing Jasper's arm. He looked at her warmly.

"What's your first period, Bella?" Jasper asked me.

"Psychology," I said. They both frowned.

"Aww, lemme see your schedule. I hope we have a class together," Alice took the piece of paper I gave her. Her frown deepened.

"At least we get lunch!" she said. I nodded.

First period went okay, as did second and third. I had met this girl named Jessica and she told me the gossip of the school.

"And stay away from this boy named Edward. He's fucking gorgeous. You'll know when you see him, but he's a bad boy. _So _hot," she sighed dreamily. My English teacher was giving us free time to do grammar worksheets.

"Really? Why is he a 'bad boy'?" I asked.

"No one's told you yet? He's so mysterious….but freshman year he walked in and was pretty popular…for the first day. He was really moody and not friendly at all. Then, the next year, he totally didn't come to school! You know why?" She was trying to draw me in, and I had to admit, it was sort of working.

"Why?" I asked.

"He was caught with cocaine and was sent to juvy! Then he escaped and hitchhiked in Oregon for a bit until he decided he was bored and came back to school this year."

Okay, that sounded a bit ridiculous, but who was I to judge? I took her advice and would try to stay away from this Edward.

At lunch, I searched out Alice and saw her fawning over Jasper as he waited in line for a hot lunch.

"Just a friend?" I asked her, sitting down. She broke from her stare and looked at me.

"Well…I don't know. But today is not to question it! How are you so far? Anyone try and get into your pants?" She asked.

"What?" I said surprised.

"Boys at this school like fresh meat, don't fall for their play of nice guy. Unless you're Jasper. But he wouldn't hit on you…" She said like she was unsure. I glanced at Jasper in line who was staring at the back of Alice's head.

"Yep, I'm pretty sure he will not," I assured her, "This girl Jessica Stanley was talking to me about this guy named Edward. Do you know him?"

"Edward Cullen? He's my cousin!" She said chipper, "I wouldn't talk to him either." She picked up a red apple and took a huge bite.

"Why's that?" I asked. Maybe she could give me real details since she was family.

"He's just…a loner. I don't know much, we don't talk to my aunt. She's a bit crazy ever since my uncle left her," Alice said, taking another bite.

"Huh," was all I said.

Alice made me promise that I'd come over to her house that night. She wanted to give me a makeover, but I refused, so her only bet then was to help me study. I agreed to that one.

When I walked into my 4th hour, there were only a few people in there, talking to each other. One of them was Jessica. She waved at me and I just smiled in return. She was slightly annoying.

I walked up to my teacher and introduced myself.

"Ah, you must be the new kid," he winked at me. Ew.

"Go ahead and sit in that seat over there," I nodded. I really hoped he wasn't another perv teacher. I knew I had a decent size rack and my old math teacher _loved _tank-top days.

I took my seat and set my book down carefully in front of me. I could feel strange looks coming my way. Some girls behind me giggled and whispered, "I wonder if she knows?" Another one responded, "it'll be funny as hell when he finds out."

Jessica smiled at me from across the room, with a look that suggested she knew something but was holding back. Did it involve Mr. Banner? _Was _he a perv?

I blushed a bit as people continued to talk until the bell rang. When that happened, he announced that class had started and began to write a lecture about mitosis on the bored.

That's when he walked in…

I won't explain it like it was a movie, all in slow motion. It was actually quite terrifying, not glamorous. A tall boy walked into class, glancing at Mr. Banner before walking towards me. I checked him out from bottom to top. His blue converse, his black jeans that fit snuggly around long legs, then a black dress shirt, rolled up at the cuffs to his strong forearms. Upon broad shoulders sat a brooding, mysterious face. Bronze, tousled hair draped over dark emerald green eyes…that were, of course, staring at me. He had even stopped in front of me. He yanked out the earbuds that he was listening to and slid into the seat next to mine with a pissed off face.

_So this is what those girls meant._

"I-I'm sorry. Am I in your seat?" I whispered, worried. The irritated look on his face intimidated me a bit. He glanced my way and didn't hold back.

"Yes," he snapped. I stuttered back in response.

"I'm so sorry. You can have it back…" I really did feel bad. However, it was just a seat. This guy could chill out about it.

"It's fine. I'll sit there tomorrow," he said passively, and looked back towards the board.

"Okay…" I whispered to myself. What a sexy jerk this guy was. I forced myself to figure out what was going on in this class. That's when Mr. Banner announced that I was new.

Great. Like everyone didn't know what.

"This is Isabella Swan," he said.

"It's Bella," I corrected. I hated when people used my full name!

"Yes, this is Isabella. She's moved from Arizona and with be with us for the rest of the year. Edward, meet your new lab partner."

Edward!

My head shot to him. This was my lab partner; Edward Cullen. I guess he did have that bad boy look, sort of. He didn't look like a tough guy, just…pissed off at the world. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. He seemed like he was more than happy to ignore me, so I didn't mind repaying the favor. I would try to make conversation once, but if it didn't work, I would leave him alone.

Mr. Banner announced we should start a lab. Of course, being new, I had no idea what was going on. Looking over at Edward who stared straight ahead, I was pretty sure he didn't either.

"I'll have to be honest with you. I'm not very good at Biology. I was forced by my mother to take this class," I said. Surprisingly, he smiled with pearly whites and said, "Me too. But don't expect me to pick up your slack. I never do anything."

I scoffed. I didn't think he did. "I wish life were that easy," I said. My mother would never allow it. Even though I lived with Charlie now, she would never go away. Her constant nagging for me to have a better life and not make the same mistakes she did was constantly in my mind.

He feigned interest and asked me what I meant. I explained about my haughty mothers' tendencies and he seemed to know exactly what I was talking about…but he still refused to help me with the lab.

Edward stared at me for a minute and I kept myself busy with looking through the microscope. My heart fluttered a bit because that's just the effect he had on people.

"I'm Edward," He said, "Edward Cullen." Hmm, introductions were good.

"I'm Bella," I said. I kept my eyes to the lense so I wouldn't have to deal with his bored stare.

"I know," he said in a low, enticing voice. I looked over at him and he had a sexy smirk on his face. I blushed a little and tried to ignore it.

"As long as you don't call me Isabella," I said. I told him how I hated people calling me that and how it sounded old. He chuckled lightly and told me it sounded old fashioned rather than old. I guess it really was…but I still didn't like it. He assured me he would call me Bella and I smiled. He was a 'bad boy'? If so, I didn't see it.

We chatted all the way up until the bell and it was nice. He had more depth than anyone I had met yet, even Alice.

"Shit," I said, "I didn't look at my schedule." I stood up quickly and dug into my backpack.

"What's the problem?" He asked, leaning towards me.

"I don't know what class I'm going to," I said. My hand closed around a piece of paper and I pulled it out, "Art. O-kay. This'll be a fun trip." I had no idea where the art hallway was. It wasn't a large school, but it was still incredibly difficult to find things. There was three buildings all together and Ms. Cope, the secretary didn't supply me with a map when I had orientation.

"That's all the way across the school. I'll walk you there, I have Musical Theory in that hallway," Edward offered. I smiled gratefully.

"Would you?" He nodded and stood up. As we left, I noticed all the stares. I'm sure some were because I was new, but others were because of Edward. I heard more people whispering.

"What's with Cullen? Is that his girlfriend or something?"

"No, that's the new girl, Swan. Chief Swan's daughter."

"That makes sense. The rebel gets good with the Chief's daughter. That sneaky son of a bitch."

I must confess. It pissed me off. If that was the truth than I wanted nothing to do with Edward. However, the way he presented himself, I felt that wasn't the case. I could never be sure because he could simply be a good actor.

"This is art," he said as we came by a door with many wonderful portraits on the door.

"Thanks Edward. I'll see you tomorrow" I said, "and don't worry, I'll leave your seat clear." With a smile I walked into art class, a bit excited for tomorrow.

Immediately as the bell rang, my phone buzzed with a new text.

_Tonight. My house. So much fun! 3 3 Alice_

I chuckled a tad and she gave a follow up text with her address. I shook my head and waited for tonight.

_Bang! Bang! _I slammed the big doorknocker against the huge frame. My jaw was still slacked as I stared at this enormous castle of a house. Alice's parents must've been rolling in cash with how exciting this place was. It was in the middle of a clearing, and had at least 4 stories, with one room at the very top just with a wall of total glass. I had to admit, that room looked pretty amazing and it must've been spacious.

From inside I could hear light pattering up to the door, upon which it was opened dramatically with a happy looking Alice in…a new outfit?

"Special occasion, Alice?" I asked her. She motioned me in and I followed, looking into the grand foyer of her home. It seriously looked like the capital building without the weird paintings of women on the ceiling, but it also had a homey feel, with lovely pictures of the family on the walls.

"What do you mean, Bella?" She asked innocently. I pointed to her clothing and she giggled nervously.

"Oh, my dear, Bella. Clothing is my life," she shook her head, "this is completely normal. I promise. Now, follow me!" She grabbed my hand, not giving me a choice, and dragged me up the large staircase. I dreaded my decision of coming here. She was one of _those _girls…with ADHD. However, who was I to judge? I'm sure I was the weird new freak who had a conversation with the ostracized bad boy, Edward.

"This is my room!" She threw open a door on the second floor and my eyes bulged..because it pretty much _was _the second floor.

At my mother's house, my bedroom was in the attic room, which was pretty spacious and I thought _I _had it good. This room…was a palace in its own. Her king sized bed was in the middle of the room. A pink rug surrounded it, covering the egg-white carpet that surrounded the room. The walls were a tint of a lighter pink and had posters of famous people and unused cd's as well as a shelf containing froofy nik-naks and pictures of her and Jasper. The rest of the room had some chairs, a television, a desk with a laptop, and a corner piled to the sky with stuffed animals.

I followed Alice to her bed and sat down on the polka-dotted sheets.

"Wow, Alice. You're room is amazing," I said in awe, still looking around. She giggled and bounced, "I know, right!" I giggled with her, her laughter was contagious.

"So, how was your first day?" She asked me, immediately touching my hair. With anyone else, I would've punched them in the face for touching me while barely knowing me, but Alice had that charm.

"It was alright I guess," I said as she raked my hair with her fingers, "I met Edward." She didn't say anything like I thought she was. She made a noise in her throat urging me to continue.

"He's…not that bad," I said quietly.

"I know! He's a total fraud!" I turn my head to look at her. She got up to grab a brush.

"What do you mean?"

"He's not this 'bad boy'. Nor does he want to be. I can see through that façade cause he's my cousin and I don't find him attractive," She shrugged and jumped back behind me.

"And of course, I knew you would see through it too. That's why I think we're going to be best friends, Bella. There's just something about you," her voice trailed off with a mysterious knowing glint. I rolled my eyes, "Alice, you're an oddball."

"See! You see through everything!"

I laughed, "What's there to see through? If you're trying to hide your bubbly-ness, I'll inform you of the terrible job your doing."

She scoffed and began braiding my hair. She declared she would give me a make-over tonight, despite my protests and it took me a whole half-hour before she finally gave up…but I had to pinky promise I would let her someday.

After about 8:30 there was a light tap on her bedroom door. My heart pounded when I realized I hadn't met her parents yet. But Alice had told me they worked all day…

"Come in!" Alice chimed.

The door opened slowly with a blond haired boy and a hand over his face.

"All shirts on?" he asked, but then peeked between his fingers. I blushed a little.

"Jasper, naked pillow fights never happen," Alice rolled her eyes and flipped a page in the magazine she read, "At least not when someone is expecting a _boy."_

Jasper chuckled and jumped on her bean-bag chair. I looked at Alice and whispered, "I thought this was a girls' night." She giggled and whispered back, "he might as well be a girl."

Maybe I was wrong about their relationship. Maybe they were just friends. But somehow, the picture of Jasper with his arms around Alice, kissing her on the cheek, delicately close to her mouth, that rested on the bedside table told me otherwise. As well as the low-cut red v-neck Alice had changed into and the nice fitting pencil skirt.

Alice told Jasper what I had said about Edward.

"Huh, someone has cracked the Cullen," was all he said. Was it really such a big deal that I shared a few words with the mysterious Edward Cullen?

"Duh," Jasper said. He leaned towards us, "Bella, this is Forks. Small school means small happenings are a _big _deal. Don't dwell on it though. Besides us, no one matters." I took his advice. I had already come up with that idea already.

* * *

><p><strong>Lemme know what you think :) thanks for reading<strong>


End file.
